Michael Jacobs ("Lab Rats: Elite Force" Universe Character)
Credit to JunkieTso for character art. JunkieTso's profile ''Note: this is a new incarnation of the character that is an original creation and not associated with the game '''Toontown Online' or the previous incarnation's storyline. For the previous incarnation that is no longer used, see Count Jester (original incarnation).'' Michael Joshua "Count Jester" Jacobs (born December 1, 1995) is a purple anthropomorphic cat who is a main character in the animated revival of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This version serves as a complete reboot of the previous character, which has no connection to Toontown Online or the previous character's story. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. History Before Lab Rats: Elite Force Michael Joshua Jacobs was born on December 1, 1995 to David and Natalie Jacobs. His father, David, is from the United States, while his mother, Natalie, grew up in Australia. In 1999, Michael's parents had a daughter, Sasha, a pink-colored anthropomorphic cat. It is confirmed that Michael and his entire family are the only known anthropomorphic cats that live on Earth, but it is also confirmed that they are not aliens. This is proven further as Chase says, People come here because they wanna see the impossible happen. Sure, there are people with incredible abilities, but people need to realize that they are citizens of a place where they can feel welcome. When Michael officially turned 13 on December 1, 2008, the night he was supposed to take his father's place at their successful start-up company, a mysterious person broke into the house of Michael's family. Michael's father told him to bring his sister upstairs and hide, and before he did, Michael's father also told him to keep cover and never come out until it stopped, no matter what happened. Michael agreed and both he and his sister hid from the mysterious threat that lurked inside the house. When it stopped, Michael and Sasha both went downstairs to see that both of their parents had been killed by the person that broke into their house. Both of them broke into tears, with Michael claiming that he will avenge their deaths no matter what the cost. He and his sister took the aliases of Count Jester and Stacy Jester in 2009, so that the mystery man wouldn't be following them around. On August 15, 2013, when Michael, now known as "Count" and his sister, also now known as "Stacy", were still in hiding, Michael got accepted into the Davenport College, which was created by Donald Davenport for super intelligent students. Michael applied and got accepted, but due to the fear of leaving his sister behind because of what happened back in 2008, Michael asked Davenport if anyone would be able to look after his sister. He stated that there was and, with a tearful goodbye to his sister, Sasha/Stacy was moved to Mission Creek so that both Donald and his wife, Tasha, could look after her. Note that Sasha/Stacy didn't actually appear in Mission Creek during Lab Rats, meaning that she was looked after "behind the scenes" so that the bionic teenagers wouldn't notice that Davenport was looking after her until the events of the second season of Elite Force. More info to come soon! Abilities Powers Note: Count's full abilities haven't been explored yet, so there are only a few powers listed on here. *Super Intelligence: Since the accident at Davenport University, Count gained superhuman intelligence, meaning that his IQ is about or a little over genius-level intellect. It is possible that Count has the same IQ of intelligence as Chase; however, it is unknown if he is smarter than Chase, Donald, Cypher the Bloody or any other being with super intelligence. It is possible that Count's IQ might be given during the second season. *Laser Weapon Generation: Just like Chase and Sebastian, Count can generate a laser weapon from his bare hands. **'Laser Katanas': Count can generate katanas made out of lasers from his bare hands. This is proven to be more efficient and powerful than Chase's laser bo or Sebastian's laser fork. *Super Speed: Since the accident at Davenport University, Count gained superhuman speed, which enables him to move fast in the blink of an eye. However, it is unknown if he is slower or faster than Bree Davenport, Skylar Storm, or any other powered being with super speed. *Super Strength: Since the accident at Davenport University, Count gained superhuman strength, which enables him to lift objects (unknown) times his size. However, it is unknown if he is stronger than Adam Davenport or any other being with super strength. *Shapeshifting: Since the accident at Davenport University, Count gained the ability to shape shift into any form. This will most likely help the Elite Force to stop the shapeshifters and end the Superhero War. This power also enables him to shapeshift into a human disguise whenever necessary. Regular Abilities *Inventor: Count is a brilliant inventor, and is able to make technological advancements and futuristic inventions that haven't been able to be made by Donald Davenport yet. Weaknesses TBA Relationships Friends Chase Davenport (best friend/occasional rival) Since meeting Chase, Count has quickly become friends with him, due to both individuals having super intelligence. Count usually helps Chase in any way he can, examples being helping Chase with inventions or helping the Elite Force by adding technological advancements to their suits. However, on occasion, Count can become a rival to Chase due to them having the same ability, which gets them into occasional debates over stuff. Bree Davenport (best friend/love interest) Since meeting Bree, Count has quickly become friends with Bree, while developing a crush on her in secret. Count can always count (no pun intended) on Bree whenever there is a problem, such as Count having trouble finding a cure for Douglas or when Count is attacked by a villain. Skylar Storm (best friend) TBA Kaz (frenemy) TBA Oliver (frenemy) TBA Donald Davenport (boss/often rival/best friend/mentor/father figure) Since meeting Donald back when Count got accepted into Davenport University, Count always looked upon Donald as sort of a father figure and mentor since Count asked Donald if the latter could take care of his younger sister in secret. However, at times, Count gets annoyed at Donald's antics, such as Donald trying to take credit for Count's inventions/projects, Donald getting way over his head with his ego, and Donald overall acting childish even when Douglas is not around. Overall, however, Count can look up to Donald as a mentor whenever Count is having a problem with certain things, such as Count being picked on by Kaz (and Oliver; even though Oliver didn't want to do it at first but would be risking his friendship with Kaz). Douglas Davenport (best friend/occasional rival) TBA Family Sasha Jacobs/Stacy Jester (sister) TBA David Jacobs (father) TBA Natalie Jacobs (mother) TBA Enemies Dreadnaught (archenemy) TBA Appearance Count is a purple cat with yellow eyes, a black nose, and three animal-like toes. His original outfit consists of a black shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, prescription glasses, and chacos (due to Count used to being barefoot). His mission suit consists of the original Elite Force mission suit, with the exception of there being a striped part of the mission suit pants. He also wears boots and an Elite Force buckle. Count also wears various other outfits depending on what he is doing: *Gym Outfit: Whenever Count is working out, he always wears a short sleeve shirt, shorts, socks and sneakers. He also sports a headband on the top of his head as well as a towel that is always put on his shoulder. Whenever he is not at the gym, however, Count is usually barefoot when he is working out at home or doing yoga. *Beach Outfit: Whenever Count goes on vacation, he always wears different outfits depending on where he goes. His most popular choice of clothing is an orange tank top with white flowers on it, blue swim shorts, a baseball cap, and green sandals. *Fancy Outfit: Whenever Count goes to unveil his inventions or gets invited to a fancy event, he always wears different outfits depending on the event. His most popular choice of clothing is a white tuxedo, a fedora, and black tuxedo shoes. Episode Appearances TBA Trivia *Due to his mother being from Australia, Sasha is indeed of Australian descent. Unlike her brother, who speaks in an American accent, Sasha actually speaks in her mother's accent from Australia. **In addition, Sasha Jacobs/Stacy Jester is in fact a completely rebooted version of Stacy Jester from the previous character's storyline. Unlike her previous incarnation where she was completely American and went to Toontown University since she was only a couple of years younger than Michael, the rebooted version of Stacy is completely Australian and has been taken care of by Donald and Tasha Davenport since 2013 when she was 14 years old. Category:Count Jester (Elite Force) Category:Lab Rats: Elite Force Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Television Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters